Can You Do Me A Favor Naruto?
by JuniorAfro
Summary: Favors can lead to unprecedented events. But more so, when the most surprising of Shinobi, is asked to do a few. What can go wrong?


_**Can You Do Me A Favor, Naruto?**_

**A/N** :**_ Hey ladies and gentlemen, it is JuniorAfro...and I am so sorry about being gone for half a year last year. Yes last year, because we are already in a new year. Yeah! Aside from my randomness, I would like to say that, while I have been seriously busy with work, school, and the military, I have written roughly 7 chapters to the story "I Need You". While I won't update them yet(revision and editing) I will post little stories here and there. So expect me to seriously be updating back to back in the near future. Hope I am still able to surprise with the twists in the story._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The 1st Request : Shizune<em>**

Shinobi are known for doing what they can to accomplish the set goal that was given to them. While most will just go head forth, others will think of ways to go around it to avoid specific situations. They followed their mission orders. Unbeknownst to most, there are requests, or favors, that shinobi will sometimes ask of one another. Sometimes out of place, awkward, sinister or very perverted in nature. But even so, some take those favors to heart, despite their conflicting thoughts.

Konohagakure was the place where such requests weren't necessarily taken to heart. Orders, requests, or favors asked from a superior where the only way they could be taken serious. And as such, most shinobi never asked in the first place. Which is why, for one certain young man, it would undoubtedly go down in history...for him that is.

"You want me to do what!" Beckoned out a flustered Naruto as he flailed his arms as if trying to swat away the words he just heard. His flustered cheeks beaming with unmatched color as the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, smiled jovially, and almost childish in nature. Rare for one such as her. The look on her face said everything.

She was enjoying the unexpected reactions elicited from the blond shinobi. 'Already of age,has fought, killed and saved everyone from the mastermind behind the Fourth Shinobi World War, and yet he still holds onto such innocence' Tsunade thought to herself proudly, lovingly and motherly. The young man definitely was someone she would always love to death. The hyperactive child grown into a fine you man, yet a childish demeanor? 'Only you huh' she chuckled lightly enough that Naruto heard.

"Yes, you heard me correctly the first time gaki" Tsunade calmly replied. Her small fits of laughter still present in her posture. Naruto just shook his head as if he was embarrassed. This was...so out of place!

"But...but..."

"No buts okay? I know what I'm asking is so far fetched, but I can only rely on you for this and no one else." Tsunade paused, settling her thoughts on the matter. "You are the most sincere and honest of the other men I've know. And besides," she emphasized further. Tsunade was never one to win bets, and when she did win, all hell broke loose. In more ways than one. Well more so, on one unsuspecting Naruto Uzumaki. She continued. "You are the future Rokudaime Hokage are you not?" You have to do all you can for your people. Is that not your nindo?" She teased provoking the blonde to gape a little more at what his Baa-chan was stating.

"Y-yeah, yes, I know!" He blushed. "But what you're asking...is..." He mouthed off. His hands shaking. His heartbeat picking up in pace. Seriously, his mind was utterly thrown into disarray and embarrassment. Or was it emotional stress? It was as if all the punches he had received from Sakura had finally caught up to him. He again attempted to speak up. "What...what you're asking is...no this...I can't!" He exclaimed all the while the whisker marks on his cheek became flooded with a red scarlet hue.

Tsunade had never, before since she met the boy, be so out of character. 'Oh my, this...is golden' she mentally laughed, but quickly placed a small smile on her face. She had already put two and two together. As she thought on what future events would take place, a very small glint appeared in her eyes. 'I guess, I have no choice then. Its for my good, and yours as well.'

"Naruto..."

The young man still looked spaced out. The red of his cheeks completely unbalancing the trade mark color of his suit. Picking up the call to his name, he slowly, very slowly glanced towards Tsunade. In all his life, he would have never expected this out of her. Maybe his sensei, but not her. 'For Kami's sake she is a killing machine. A deadly, blonde, sexy and big brea-...I'm not Ero-Sennin!" He inwardly screamed and clutched at his head in an almost panic manner. Being compared to Jiraya wasn't something he wanted.

"Naruto, you okay?" Tsunade asked after noticing his internal dilemma and the momentous silence.

"Uh...yeah Baa-chan" He weakly spoke up. Taking it as a sign to continue, Tsunade stood up from behind her desk and walked over to him, placing her hand across his whiskered face.

"I'm asking you, not as the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, nor Lady Tsunade of the Sannin, or as your 'baa-chan'," she chuckled lightly as she spoke that word, despite the fact that she hated that term of endearment. "but as a friend. Help me."

Naruto was stunned. Tsunade never asked for a favor. Or a request so be it. She was the Hokage. She could pass down orders and it was obligatory. 'But this...?' His mind was racing with thoughts. Various thoughts and consequences that could happen if he accepted. But that was not what troubled him. What she was asking, was an almost impossible favor from him. Of course he would do everything for his friends, that he set in blood oath. But a favor of THAT caliber? It wasn't something he knew that well personally. More of, he never really had experience. Quickly a thought surfaced into his head.

"But what about he-..." He was immediately silenced by a small gesture from Tsunade.

"I know what your going to ask, and I understand what you are trying to do, but if you knew more, you'd be surprised." She spoke up. 'I know I was.' She inwardly laughed, and then continued. "Any other man, and I'd say no. I'm very protective you know." Naruto didn't take it in quickly and again decided to speak up.

"Yes, bu-..."

He was silenced.

That sensation he felt at the moment trumped some doubt out of his mind. He knew when to shut up, but this was something rare.

Tsunade, his Baa-chan had placed a small kiss to his forehead. That act alone told him that she was dead serious in what she was asking of him. He knew her gestures, habits and behaviors, but he knew more so the way she expressed them. And more so, when she made physical contact.

"I trust you gaki. That is why, while I know it isn't something you're used to, and the thoughts that trouble your mind, I know your heart will act accordingly. You've always followed your heart. Whats stopping you from this one?" The smile and upbeat expression she had on her face, slowly erased any other negatives from Naruto's mind. He became quite listening to her, and in his own thoughts decided to make a decision.

"So will you please do me this favor?" Tsunade looked calmly into his own oceanic blue eyes knowing that Naruto would always do what was right. Or in case, a small favor. He needed no more words from her because from the loving expression she had on her aging face, it told him she was the Baa-chan he knew and loved.

He looked down to the floor, in an attempt to hid the growing blush. He thought again about what she asked him. 'But...I know...I...er...' He decided not to think anymore, and just follow as he always had.

He was only a Jounin, at 18 and had saved the world from a madman. He had learned several life lessons from his experiences both in and out of the village. His solitude was far gone lost in the past. The company of his friends and family motivating him. He was accepted, but he had a few lessons he had yet to learn. For Kami's sake, he was inexperienced in THAT department. The more he thought about it, he blushed. And it continued till Tsunade noticed a small bleed under his nose. It got so bad to a point, that Tsunade thought she heard Jiraya's giggle come from Naruto.

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto slowly looked up in the hazel eyes of his Baa-chan. With a faint red hue of his cheeks still evident, he spoke up.

"F-f-fine." His tone was confident, some stuttering, but confident. "I'll do you the favor, but...but..." He blushed further, "She better like it or else!" He exclaimed only to hear a heavy thud behind. Even Tsunade was perplexed. As both turned their heads to the door of the Hokage's office, their face became pasted in several expressions. Tsunade, surprised, and in disbelief. Naruto, flustered enough to make Kyuubi jealous.

There on the floor, beside a ton of scattered paperwork, laid Shizune. A heavy blush and pool of blood under her nose on an otherwise very, very happy face.

'Nyaa...mhmmm...'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha, this ends the very first chapter of a, hopefully humorous and fluff filled story. Read and Review. Again, I will be updating constantly. So expect to read back to back. And thank you. Also, any ideas, improvements, requests or what not, hit me up and Ill do the best of my abilities to accomplish that. Or at least present it. I may or may not depending though. lol. But enough, critic as much as you can. I can learn more from readers.<strong>_


End file.
